A substantial number of people live in environments with multiple devices. Typically, each of these devices has different capabilities. The differences in each device's capabilities may arise due to various factors, including processing capability, memory availability and memory type, software availability and type, hardware availability and type, power availability, data availability and type, and network connection, and other possible distinguishing factors. To perform various tasks, a person may select an appropriate device for a particular task, locate and activate the appropriate device, perform the particular task, and then move on to a different device to perform a different task. Although desirable results have been achieved using such conventional techniques, there is room for improvement.